the ancient triangle
by BlessTheFalls
Summary: this story is about kakashi and tenten. in the end tenten has a baby and kakashi dies.


The ancient triangle

Becky Stringer

On my birthday my boyfriend Kakashi took me out on a very romantic Japanese dinner. We sat in silence for what seemed like a very long time when he finally broke the silence. "Will you marry me Tenten?" Kakashi asked taking my hand and holding out a beautiful diamond ring. "Yes Kakashi, I will marry you." I replied after dinner, we went to see a scary movie. I was so scared that I practically jumped into his arms, and then we went home.

A couple months later I found out that I was pregnant I was so happy that I was jumping up and down. I ran to tell Kakashi when he walked in the door from his training. He was sweaty but I didn't care. "You know what I got you for your birthday?" he asked me. "But Kakashi, my birthday isn't until two months." I said kissing him lightly on the lips. "I know." He said. "I just thought that we could use a break or a vacation." He said handing me two cruise tickets. I looked at them and it said the cruise leaves on February, 14, 2009, in two days. So we started packing our bags.

TWO DAYS LATER

We where just about to get on our cruise, when all of a sudden it blew up, it turns out there were bombs planted on the ship. The people told us not to worry. Nobody was on the ship yet and they got us a bigger ship. We got on our ship and sailed away. We got to about Guyana in Venezuela when a storm brewed up and pushed our boat into the braumuta triangle. Waves crashing everywhere around us, I couldn't escape the thought that we where about to die. Our boat was snapped in two and we where plummeted into the ocean.

The next day we found ourselves washed up on the shores of alvarna.

We started to search the island for food, shelter, some supplies we could use for making a water filtration system for clean drinking water, and a way to escape this island of torture. In time we found some good fire wood, some fabric for a shelter and some fishing poles. "I'll start fishing for some fish." announced Kakashi. "Okay, be back soon." I said worriedly. "Don't worry, I won't leave you." He said and kissed me good-bye.

It has been three hours since he left. Maybe I should go see if he is all right.

I spent two hours looking for him and when I finally found him he looked weak and dehydrated." What happened to you?" I asked. "Umm, nothing really." He said in a cheerfully manner. "Ohh come on, I won't put up with your jokes right now." I told him in a stern voice. "Well… "He said. " I got attacked by some giant octopus thing." "Are you serious?" I yelled terrified that it would eat him or something. "Tell me how you got attacked by this "thing"." I said a little curious. "Well I was fishing off the coast, when a huge octopus attacked me and sucked up ALL of my chakra. "That "thing" you speak of is something called a kraken. I said pulling out my fabulous creature book. "Whoa!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Yup." I said. "It feeds off the chakra of people and animals.

I took Kakashi back to the shelters and attempted a healing jutsu. I spent the whole night next to him hoping, praying that he would get better. The next morning I found out that I fell asleep and woke up to him talking to me. "How was your sleep last night?" Kakashi asked me. "I didn't get much sleep last night I stayed up all night worrying about you." I said drowsily. "What have I told you about worrying about me? I'm a big boy. I can handle things. He chuckled. "Are you felling well?" I asked. "Yup I sure am! He said ecstatically. "You look like your normal self." I said smiling. "Well… I'm going to go get some fish again." He announced. "Okay." I said unsure if it was a very good idea. After all he just got attacked. "Well… good bye." he said and left.

It has been a long time so I thought that I should go looking for him. When I finally found he was there for a second and then a big thing arose from the ocean and ate Kakashi. "Kakashi!" I desperately yelled through tears of anger. "Kraken you monster! How could you eat my boyfriend?! "Puny human I have a name, it's Archie." "You ate my boyfriend!" I screamed at Archie. "Yeah and I'm about to eat you too." Laughed Archie. "Good luck with that." I said pulling out my kunai. He lunged at me, I dodged it, I swung at him, and strike! Right in the throat. With blood every where; I slowly walked back to the shelters thinking about what I was going to do with my life when I spotted a plane. Maybe they have seen my S.O.S. I thought to my self. The plane landed in the clearing and asked me if I was alone. I said yes I was alone and got into the plane and it drove away.

When I got back to Tokyo my friend Sakura asked where Kakashi was. I broke down crying tears streaming down my face I told her what had happened at the island. "Woa! Are you serious?" she asked with dreadful amazement. "yes." I replied sadly.

After a few weeks the baby was born healthy and strong. He had silver hair and the shiragan in both of his eyes. Just like your father. I thought to myself.

Kakashi Hatake: what a… interesting story.

Tenten: I know right!!

Tenten: well anyway R&R plz!! XD


End file.
